Patients with respiratory ailments may be administered a supplemental flow of breathing gases, such as oxygen, for example, to aid in respiration. These breathing gases are typically provided from a breathing gas supply, such as an oxygen tank, to a patient interface. The patient interface may be coupled to the breathing gas supply and in communication with a patient's nasal passages for delivery of the flow of breathing gas to the patient for nasal or oral inhalation. The flow of breathing gas provided to the patient may be selected based on the patient's inspiratory rate and the patient's respiratory ailment.
One common patient interface is a nasal cannula. A nasal cannula typically includes one or more nasal prongs, with each prong inserted into a respective nostril during use. The nasal cannula may optionally be retained during use by looping tubing attached to the cannula over the user's ears and drawing the tubing tight under the user's chin, or may be secured to the user by some other means. A conventional nasal cannula is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2008/0121230 A1.
Improved devices for respiratory therapy are desired.